This project will create new pattern recognition software to improve the analysis and interpretation of in vivo biomedical imagery. Currently, researchers can get remarkably detailed images of living cells and their constituent proteins using molecular genetic and microscopy-based approaches in conjunction with sophisticated microscopy hardware. Available image analysis techniques and software, however, lag behind the power of this new imaging equipment to visualize the microscopic world. This phase I SBIR project will apply existing technology in spatial analysis of satellite image data to microscopy data, create new statistical techniques specific to the study of spatial association of proteins in cells, and create software that implements these statistics for use in the analysis of spatial association timeslice in vivo biomedical imagery.